Kami 9
Kami 9 (カミ9) is a girl group from Hello! Project Fantasy Kyushu District. It was formed on September 9, 2018 with 9 members. They made their CD debut in November of 2018. The groups color is Emerald Green. Members History Pre-Debut From 2013-2017, Koyama Natsuko was a trainee under iDOL STREET, she left in late 2017. From 2013-2018, Sonoda Akari was a background dancer for several jpop artisits. From 2014-2018, Komori Tomomi was a trainee under SM Entertainment, she had also been introduced as a SM Rookie under the name Jang Nayeon (장 나연), she had been planned to debut in the next sister group but had left after almost four years of training. In 2015, Nakada Suzu was previously a musical actress. In 2016, Nakamura Hinata had auditioned for Genki Girls Club! ni Shizen Musume 2016 Audtion -4ki SHIN MIRACLE AUDITION- for a chance to debut in either Genki Girls Club! or Shizen Musume's 4th generation. She had sadly not passed, but was instead offered to join Fantasy Kenshuusei, she joined in May of that year. From 2016-2018, Oyama Himeko and Koga Kagami were generation mates in HKT48, after 2 years of not transfering into any of the respective groups, they both left HKT48. In 2017, Mochizuki Kiyoko and Yamada Jurina had auditioned for Hello! Project Fantasy ~12 Zodiac Audition~ Beautiful Bizarre for the months of February and November respectively, but had both only made it to the third round and not the final training camp. 2018 On June 20, during the announcement of the companies formation, it was also revealed that they would be donig auditions to their first girl group set to be formed in September. On August 2, Fujii Miki announced that they have selected the members for the districts first girl group. They will be revealed on a video on September 9. On August 18, the groups name was announced along with a confirmation that 9 members have been selected for the group On September 9, during the groups first vLive, the revealed all the members, along with the leaders, their colors and their member positions. As well as an announcment that they will be releasing their major debut single in November. They also revealed that they have been practising since late July. From September 20 to October 19, the group has been having handshakes to help promote their debut single. 2019 On January 11, an insider revealed details about the groups upcoming July single along with album information. On February 23, it was announced that Nakada Suzu will not be participating in the promotion events for the groups upcoming April single. The reason is that during filming she had injured her self and was tod by doctors to rest until she can fully heal. Only Suzu's rapping parts will be used in the groups single and album. On April 9, it was announced that the group would be having a Kyushu mini tour in which they will be performing in each city in the Kyushu region plus the Yamaguchi Prefecture as well. The Ffirst stop will be in Fukuoka and will end in Okinawa. Each concert will focus on the member of that prefecture and she will be in charge of selecting the songs and units that will be performed. Discography Studio Albums Mini Albums Repackaged Albums Singles Original Songs All the original songs that were performed in 2018 were all added as album tracks for the groups first album "Playlist". *2018.10.20 ENERGY *2018.10.20 Kimochii (気持ちいい: Feels good) *2018.10.20 Sakura no Kigi no Ma o Aruku (さくらの木々の間を歩く: Walking in between the sakura trees) *2018.10.20 9-Ri wa Issho ni Sunde iru (9人は一緒に住んでいる: Nine lives together) Concerts and Events Tours # - 2019.12.29 Kami 9 Aki Concert Tour 2019 ~Starhalation~ Events # 2018.10.20 Kami 9 Debut Fan Meet ~Let's Love!~ # 2019.01.20 Kami 9 1Gatsu Fan Meet ~Let's Walk!~ # 2019.09.09 Kami 9 1st Birthday Fan Meet ~Lets Celebrate~ Concerts * - 2019.06.30 Kami 9 THE GREAT MINLESTONE ** - 2019.05.05 Kami 9 ni Fukuoka Feat Koyama Natsuko ~THE GREAT MILESTONE~ ** - 2019.05.12 Kami 9 ni Saga Feat Komori Tomomi ~THE GREAT MILESTONE~ ** - 2019.05.19 Kami 9 ni Nagasaki Feat Yamada Jurina ~THE GREAT MILESTONE~ ** - 2019.05.26 Kami 9 ni Kumamoto Feat Sonoda Akari ~THE GREAT MILESTONE~ ** - 2019.06.02 Kami 9 ni Oita Feat Nakada Suzu ~THE GREAT MILESTONE~ ** - 2019.06.09 Kami 9 ni Miyazaki Feat Koga Kagami ~THE GREAT MILESTONE~ ** - 2019.06.16 Kami 9 ni Kagoshima Feat Oyama Himeko ~THE GREAT MILESTONE~ ** - 2019.06.23 Kami 9 ni Okinawa Feat Mochizuki Kiyoko ~THE GREAT MILESTONE~ ** - 2019.06.30 Kami 9 ni Yamaguchi Feat Nakamura Hinata ~THE GREAT MINESTONE~ Trivia *All 8 members (minus Nakamoto Hinata) are from each of the 8 prefectures fo the Kyushu Region *Nakamoto Hinata is the only member to have had previously been associated with Hello! Project Fantasy, she was a Fantasy Kenshuusei.